Let me love you!
by madamkit
Summary: The next story after Pain, Blood and Tears. I you haent read the 1st one, I would, or you will be confused. Prue's mind is in turmoilafter what happened to her. Only one person can help her....
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to the story Pain, Blood and Tears. I wasn't going to write a sequel but Shan fan and her sister Piper and Leo 4 ever, convinced me to. (So this one is for you two)**

**If you haven't read Pain, Blood and Tears I suggest you do, or you will be confused. **

**I don't own charmed, if I did things would have been different. Please review. Mwah xxx **

Prue woke with a start, she sat up in her bed. The room was dimly lit by the bedside lamp that she had got into the habit of leaving on at night to make her feel better, even though it didn't . Her body was drenched in sweat, her breathing was heavy and her head ached.

It had been a month since the demon Yanta kidnapped her. Prue had suffered greatly at his evil hands. Even though her body was healed, her mind was far from it. If it hadn't been for Cole, then Prue would have died...or worse.

Prue mind wondered to Cole. _He saved me_! She thought, as she pulled back the covers and got out of bed carefully not to disturbed the sleeping cat that was curled up on the foot of the bed. Prue made her way over to the door, stopping to look at a photograph on the shelf of her and Andy. They looked so happy there. Prue was wrapped in his arms, they where both smiling at the camera. _I wish you where here_. Prue thought. She touched the glass with her finger as a tear slide from her eye.

Prue opened the bedroom door and padded down the hall way. She didn't want to wake her sisters.

Cole lay in bed next to a sleeping Phoebe, he heard bare feet walk quietly down the stairs. _Prue_! He thought. His heart went out to the oldest sister, she kept a secret from her sisters that was consuming her. Cole got out of bed and slipped on his robe, he silently left the room and made his way down the dark stairs.

Cole saw light coming from the kitchen, he crept in and stood in the door way. Prue was standing by the back door looking up at the stars in the velvet sky.

'Prue'. Cole said softly.

'Hi Cole'. Prue said not turning round.

'What you doing up'? Cole asked her as he went to stand besides her.

'I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up'?

'I couldn't sleep'.

Prue looked up at him and gave a small smile.

'Tea'? She asked.

'Sure'.

Prue filled the kettle as Cole sat by the table rubbing his eyes. she watched him sitting there in his robe. She had never noticed how blue his eyes where till recently. They where the type of eyes a girl could drown in.

Cole watched Prue across the room as she made tea for them both. She looked pale and withdrawn, but still beautiful. Some times I think I fell for the wrong sister. Cole thought sadly.

Prue set the tea on the table and sat opposite Cole. She pulled her legs up under her and gave a long, sad sigh.

'You wanna talk'? Cole asked as he sipped his tea.

'About what'? Prue said not looking at him.

'Whatever's on your mind'.

'I...I...Cant'.

'Cant or wont'.

'Both...I wanna tell my sisters...about...you know...what happened. But I can't worry them like that'.

'Prue you don't have to protect them all the time. Sometimes they need to protect you; you can't always be the strong one'.

'Well we've already proved im far from the strong one Cole'.

'What do you mean'?

'Look at me, I can't sleep, I cant eat...I cant even go outside, without looking over my shoulder...I feel so alone'.

Cole watched her as she began to sob into her hands. He got up and sat in the chair next to the sobbing woman. Cole gently wrapped his arms around her small body, he expected her to pull away, but she didn't. She let him hold her and she cried into his chest in great heaving sobs.

'Shhh, it's alright. Your not alone Prue, I'm here for you'. Cole said gently.

Prue pulled away and laughed, a small half heated laugh.

'I never thought I'd hear the day when you said that to me'. Prue said looking into Coles face.

Cole reached his hand out and gently touched her tear stained face.

'I wish you didn't hate me so much'. Cole said with a sigh.

'I don't hate you Cole, I never did...Well apart from the time you tried to kill me'. Prue said with a small smile.

Cole smiled back.

'You could have fooled me. Then if you never hated me, why all the comments and all that cold stuff'?

'I...I...was jealous'.

'Jealous? Of what'?

'That you choose Phoebe to fall in love with'.

Cole started at her with unbelieving eyes. _Did she just say what I think she said?_ Cole asked himself. Prue moved away from Cole, she looked so small and vulnerable. Cole wanted to protect her, hold her in his arms and make the pain stop.

'You know, sometimes...well more than sometimes, I think of you. I lay with Phoebe at night and wish I was laying with you'. Cole said looking at her.

Prue turned to face him, her cheeks where flushed and her eyes where wide in shock.

'What'? Prue said in a whisper.

'Yeah, I...I'm in love with you Prue'. Cole said turning away from her.

Prue gasped and closed her eyes, her head spun and her heart hammered in her chest. Did he just say that? Prue thought.

'Cole...you're with Phoebe, and she loves you more than anything in this world. How can you say you love me'? Prue said in a shocked voice.

'I do love you; I'm in love with you. I mean I love Phoebe, but I'm not in love her anymore. I don't even know if I was'.

Prue stood up and paced the kitchen; she could feel Cole's eyes on her, watching her every move. Oh my God! Prue thought as she paced. Love...Cole loves me? No he can't...why? Prue turned to face him.

'All the times Iv had to watch you with Phoebe...have broken my heart. And now you decide to tell me'? Prue said her voice rising slightly.

Cole stood up and walked to wear she stood leaning on the counter. He placed his hands on her face and looked into her eyes.

'I'm sorry, I thought you hated me. I didn't want to tell you sooner, I was afraid on what you'd say'.

'Why tell me now'?

'I cant keep lying to myself and to Phoebe, Prue I wanna be with you'.

Prue's head hurt, she closed her eyes and let Cole hold her. It felt so right, being in his arms. She sighed into him and felt his hands stock her back.

'I have to go back to bed'. Prue said pulling away from him.

'Can I come with you'? Cole asked, his voice almost pleading with her.

Prue looked at him uncertain.

'I just wanna hold you'. Cole said touching her face again.

Prue nodded slowly and turned towards the door and headed for the stairs, he followed her to her bedroom.

Prue slipped under the sheets, and Cole slipped in the other side. She looked at him as he lay next to her, their bodies touching slightly.

'I wanna hold you all night, I watch over you. I promise'. Cole said gently to her as she moved closer to him.

Prue moved into Cole's arms and put her head on his chest. He snaked his arms around her and held her tight against him. For the first time since it happened she felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again Shan fan and Piper and Leo 4 ever, and all the other people that reviewd. Thanks so much for the nice words. Mwah xxx**

Phoebe woke and stretched, she turned over and reached her arm across the bed, empty. _Figures._ She thought as she saw Cole was gone.

Phoebe threw back the covers and got out of bed, yawing she pulled on her robe and headed for the bedroom door. She shuffled down the hallway and stopped outside Prues room. Phoebe put her head by the door and listened for movement, there was none. She considered going in to check on her sister, but decided against it. Prue hadn't been sleeping very well lately and Phoebe didn't want to wake her.

Phoebe headed down the stairs to the kitchen, fresh coffee hit her nose and she quickened her pace. Coffee, shower and then school. Wow her life was fun.

Piper stood by the counter in her nightwear, she was filling two mugs with coffee and chatting to Leo who was sitting by the table.

'Morning'. Phoebe said as she grabbed a mug.

'Hello sunshine'. Piper beamed at her dishevelled sister.

Phoebe eyes Piper and then Leo, he wore a huge grin on his face.

'You guys had a good night then'? Phoebe said smiling.

'Yes we did no orbing or nothing for the first time in ages'. Piper said rolling her eyes.

'Don't jinx it'. Leo said to her.

'Lucky you two'. Phoebe said a little grumpy.

'What wrong Pheb's'? Piper asked.

'I woke up this morning and Cole was gone...again'.

Piper and Leo exchanged glances.

'Maybe he had to go somewhere'. Leo offered.

Phoebe picked up her coffee and headed for the door. She looked back at her sister.

'The funny thing is, I don't really care anymore. I have to go to school'. Phoebe shrugged as she walked out the door.

Piper looked at Leo.

'Well there's something different'. She said with her hands on her hips.

'Yeah. Maybe their having some trouble'. Leo said as he got up.

'Maybe. Well if she wants to talk she knows where I am. You can't push Phoebe into talking, she just closes up, and she has to come to you'.

'I know'. Leo said smiling at Piper.

**Prues room. **

Prue opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it said 10.30am. she rubbed her eyes and looked down at the arm draped across her waist. She smiled.

Cole felt movement besides him as Prue turned around to face him.

'Good morning'. He said as she looked at him.

'Hi'. Prue said a little shyly.

'How did you sleep'? Cole asked her.

'Better than I have in ages. It was nice to feel...you know, safe again'.

Cole pulled her close and kissed her head. She leaned into him and he felt her sigh deeply.

'What's going to happen now'? Prue asked sadly.

'I want to be with you Prue; I'm going to tell Phoebe how I feel'.

'Cole we're going to break her heart, I don't think I can do that to her'.

'Prue let me tell you something. Phoebe is having an affair with a student from school. I had suspensions for a while, so I followed her and saw them...you know'.

'What? Where? Are you sure'?

'Yes I'm sure, it was at his place. But the sad thing is when I found out I didn't care. I felt nothing, not sad or angry or anything. That's when I knew that I wasn't in love with her'.

Prue couldn't believe it. Phoebe having an affair. _At lest she wont be to upset then if me and_ _Cole decide to get together_. Prue thought. She watched him watching her; she felt her face flush as he looked at her.

'Your so stunning Prue'. Cole said smiling at her.

'Even first thing in the morning'? Prue asked him smiling too.

'Any time of day honey'.

'Thank you. It's been a while since anyone said that'.

Cole put his hand on her face, and she closed her eyes at his warm touch. She felt his lips brush hers and a wave of heat ran through her body. She opened her eyes and looked into his. She touched his face and kissed him on the lips. Cole wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. His passion for her burning. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him, suddenly shy again.

He loved her coyness. Cole knew that there was an animal inside Prue that longed to be realised. He kissed her on the nose and she laughed.

'I'll wait for you, as long as it takes'. Cole said gently.

'Thank you'. Prue said as she snuggled up in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi gang I am sorry I haven't updated this fic in a long while. But you have to bear with me at the mo. I am going through some things, and I at the mo, don't have the time to update. **

**I would like to thank all the people who have been emailing me with kind words about this fic. Please hang on a little longer. I will update soon as I can I promise. **

**Lots of love MadamKit. Mwah!!!!**

**XXXXX**


End file.
